


Phantom

by spacehostage



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Developing Relationship, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Love/Hate, Secret Identity, Thief Noctis Lucis Caelum, but you dunno who he is type of thing, he knows who you are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-06-28 16:57:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19816555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacehostage/pseuds/spacehostage
Summary: Phantom—that's what the people call him. He is elusive. He is shadow-like. Infamous to the wealthy. Heroic to the poor.He robbed the corrupt rich and granted them to the needy, that was what you admired about him, until one night he broke into your family tomb and attempted to steal an important heirloom. From then on, you vowed to capture him and bring him to face his judgement. But his reason might not be what you had initially thought.





	1. Chapter 1

_ Almost there. Just a little more… _

You grabbed on to the balcony railing and then heaved yourself up and over it. Scaling the stone structure to Lunafreya’s bedchambers was no piece of cake. Goddamn.  _ I really need to build up my stamina, _ you decided. Sneaking a peek through the glass-panel doors, making sure no one was inside, you picked the lock open and slipped in. 

You took great care rearranging things back after moving them, down to the exact direction the item had been facing. The jewelry box, drawers, wardrobe, and whatnot yielded nothing. Obviously the thing you seeked ain’t gonna be there. Lunafreya wasn’t stupid.

A quiet noise came from the balcony door and you cursed under your breath, raking around the place for a safe nook to hide in. Since you were just by the bed you crawled under it just when an individual stole into the room with the nimbleness of a cat. They barely made a sound.

Your heart pounded like crazy when they approached the bed, their boots were scrubbed and new from what you could peep. Then they shut the drawers when voices came from outside the bedchamber’s door, pivoting and scanning for somewhere to hide. You were about to say it was occupied when they, too, rolled under the bed, stunning you both.

You were met with a stark white mask, and hissed, “ _ You. _ ”

The door opened and Lunafreya entered, the soft clicks of her heels were drowned out by the sound of your pounding heart. You couldn’t see what she was doing but you hoped she wouldn't notice anything out of place. And it took every bit of self-control to not strangle the shit out of the person next to you. Luck was on your side tonight if you got back what was yours and brought this scoundrel back to the elders.

Lunafreya’s voice was startling in the palpable silence. “Come out. I’ll listen to what you have to say for yourself.” You froze. Crap, did you forget to replace something? Or was it  _ him? _ You doubted he’d be this careless. “Last chance. You do not wish me to alert the guards in here.”

You both shared a glance before he went out first, you followed after. He brushed the front of his black jacket with his gloved hands as if he had the luxury to worry about the cleanliness of his clothes.  _ Obnoxious jerk. _ Lunafreya studied you two with careful scrutiny. She didn’t look too pleased. Obviously. “Two common thieves dare to scour my chambers. Large guts you both have.”

“I ain’t with her,” he said, jabbing his thumb toward you. You side-eyed him, glancing down at his feet. That knee looked like it’d love to be kicked hard. The thought was tempting.

“That does not make you any less of a crook,” Lunafreya gracefully spat. “Hand it all over. Whatever you have put in your pockets.”

“Chill, Seeress.” He made a show of pulling out his pockets and patting himself down. “See? I’m innocent. She might have snatched some, though. I actually came to stop her.”

“I didn’t steal anything,” you asserted. “I’m looking for the Dawn Crystal. I’m here to offer you a trade.” 

Lunafreya furrowed her brows—in confusion or insult, you weren’t sure—and crossed her arms. “I don’t have it. It’s not here. And why should I hand over a precious artifact to two lousy criminals? Leave. Before I change my mind.”

“You don’t understand—” you started.

“You heard me.” Lunafreya pointed toward the balcony. “Else you wish to face the wrath of the guardians here, and thrown into the dungeons to await your fate.”

You held your tongue but the scoundrel obviously didn’t wish to remain here any longer than he should, so without looking back, he made his way out and jumped from the balcony.

You turned back to the oracle. “Lady Lunafreya, I know you have no reason to trust me but that crystal originally belonged to my family, the L/Ns. That man earlier attempted to steal it from me a year ago, and then it was lost. You’d received it as a gift, but allow me to offer you something that is worth that stone.” You hope she could see your sincerity through your half mask.

“What can you offer me?”

“You’re kept here against your will, yes? I’ll get you out of this dreadful cage in exchange for the Dawn Crystal. I’m giving you freedom.”

Lunafreya’s gaze never left yours, as if gauging the honesty of your words, but the answer she gave was one you preferred less. “I’m fine with where I am. How do I know you’re not lying to me about the crystal being your heirloom? And that you might not sell me off to a shady market after you’ve gotten your share of the trade? If you cannot prove to me what you said is true, then this bargain is not dealt.”

She got a point. All you had was empty words. Until you proved it to her, you were not getting your possession back. Unable to convince her, you had no choice but to leave. For now.

~

He was waiting nearby when you made it out of the premises—dressed head to toe in black and the solid white mask. He had not been captured once, and that’d earned him the fitting name Phantom the Elusive Thief. Despite the impressive skills that you shamefully admired about him, you also admired securing a rope around his neck and drag him with you.

He pushed off from the tree he was leaning on and sauntered over to you. “I want to talk.” He didn’t sound particularly angry at having his night looting ruined.

“I don’t. It’s because of you the crystal had gone missing in the first place,” you retorted. “And come collect your money. We don’t build our home with your petty coins.”

“I’m aware it’s your family treasure. I shouldn’t have attempted to steal it, I’m sorry. What can I do for you to lend it to me?”

You couldn’t believe this. First he robbed now he pleading. Who did he think he was? “It’ll fetch a high sum, for sure, and if I recall correctly you only rob the corrupt. Why come after my family?”

“My mother is very sick,” he said weakly. “Her condition is dire. No medicine could cure her illness. If the stone could heal anything like the stories claimed, I only wish to borrow it.” 

You stared at him. Of all the reasons you could imagine from him, this wasn’t it. The Dawn Crystal was a magical stone which if any sick person kept it on them, their declining health would gradually recover. It could also contact spirits of loved ones, and allowed one to see their future communicated by an oracle. If knowledge of this magical artifact got out, a great treasure hunt would likely followed. 

“I’ll pay whatever sum you demand,” he added. “I have no intention of keeping it, only until my mother is cured.”

Up this close you could make out the deep blue of his eyes behind the shadows of his mask and hood. If you didn’t know any better you would’ve thought there was repentance in them. You almost let yourself believe it: that he actually felt bad for what he did. He had deconsecrated your family tomb and stolen from it. And injured a few of your upperclassmen who had tried to impede him. That was unforgivable. Unless he offered something to change that. If he held up money, then you’d be very disappointed in him. 

“It’s not my decision to make,” you finally said. “And I don’t think my elders like you enough to be generous. But you’re more than welcome to come by and seek forgiveness, and we’ll see how that goes.”


	2. Chapter 2

Two Days Later

Lunafreya gasped in surprise when she opened her bedroom door and saw you lounging on her chaise lounge, undisguised. “Has anyone told you it’s rude to sneak into someone’s bedroom uninvited?” she asked.

“My apologies, milady.” You bowed. “I’ve thought about requesting a formal meeting like a civilized person, but I doubted they’d simply let anyone to sit down and drink tea with you. So this is the surest way,” you said, indicating at the glass panel doors.

Lunafreya sat at her vanity. “Why are you here?”

“You still got my thing. Let’s continue where we left off.” You pulled out something from your bag. “Allow me to correctly introduce myself. My name is F/N. My family runs a school of smithing and martial arts here in Tenebrae. This is my official apprenticeship certificate,” you slipped the paper and your ID card on the vanity table, “stamped with our family crest which I’m sure you’re familiar with. It was also engraved on the Dawn Crystal.”

Lunafreya’s face showed her registering the authenticity of your information. You had high hopes this would definitely make her budge. “I recognize this emblem.”

“All legit,” you said. “So can I have it back? And if you’re still up for it, my bargain to you still stands.”

Lunafreya considered it for a moment and when she looked up her eyes glinted. “You will take me away from here?”

“Anywhere you wish to be, I’ll take you there. Out of country is off the table, though, all I can do is drop you off at the airport.”

She shook her head. “I only wish to return home. You can take me to Fenestala Manor, can’t you?”

“If you want to leave, you must do it now. Pack an outfit or two cuz it’ll be a few hour drive from here to the palace. Might need to make an inn stop, I dunno. But do we have a deal?”

“Yes, it’s a deal. But I’ll give you your share of the trade after I arrived home, is that all right?”

“I don’t mind.”

Lunafreya went over to the bookshelf and pulled a thin book outward. A soft click and a tiny door on the side popped open, she took out a jewelry box. Laid snuggly inside on a red velvet cushion was the Dawn Crystal—a palm size milky diamond with two pointy ends. “We’ll leave after midnight,” she announced. “They usually come to check on me to make sure I’m asleep by that time.”

You knew this place was strict, but you hadn’t a clue it was like  _ this. _ “Why’re they treating you like a kid?”

“I’m the head prophetess. They cannot afford anything ill-fortunate to happen to me.”

~

Half Past Midnight 

The lush forest didn’t look as ethereal as it had in daylight. The ghostly mist weaving between the trees made it hard to discern the path ahead, but you knew your way through. You climbed in your old pickup truck which you had “borrowed” from your mentor and drove off into the night with your kidnapped oracle. 

Along the journey Lunafreya had her face glued to the window, fascinated by everything passing by as you wound through the city. She never traveled much so you understood her enthusiasm. The night scene did look very pretty. Floating rock islands connected by long stone bridges, all covered with luscious greenery and grand structures, were lit up by fire bugs and glowing bioluminescence. This was one of many things that made Tenebrae so special. 

She rolled down the window and stuck her hand out, nostalgia in her eyes. “How embarrassing. That I find amusement by feeling the rushing wind.”

“It’s not embarrassing,” you replied. “People stick their body out and let the wind do their thing. It’s pretty fun.”

“I want to try that.”

You glanced at her briefly. “Uhh…I don’t want a warrant for my head if you actually flew out and I can’t save you.”

“Well, nobody knows I was with you. If you don’t turn yourself in, you’re fine.” She unbuckled her seatbelt and stuck herself out the window. A huge grin cracked on her face instantly. “My goodness! This  _ is _ fun!” She stretched her arms out and let out a scream, and you laughed along with her. She was cute.

“Bugs are a great source of proteins, milady. Have your fill.”

She slipped back into her seat. “Ew.”

~

The palace, gilded by the morning sun, was even more awe-inspiring from up close. You followed Lunafreya’s guide to the palace’s first entrance gate and came to a full stop when two guardsmen approached, their royal-issue rifles secured behind their shoulders.

“What’s your business here?” one of them asked, his tone and frown sharp enough to cut.

Lunafreya leaned over to your side of the window. “I am the oracle Lunafreya Nox Fleuret. Please inform my mother and brother I’ve come home.”

A look of shock overcame the guards’ face and immediately they sent a message to whoever’s in charge of the castle’s security for further instructions. After a moment the man opened the gate and told you to follow up to the second one. When you get there, a black vehicle was waiting, along with more men dressed in soldier uniforms. They searched you both and your vehicle before leading the princess to the sleek car. When you didn’t follow, she spun around. 

“Come on.”

“I’m not staying,” you said. “May I have my heirloom back?”

“You barely slept at the inn. Come inside and we’ll prepare you some refreshments and a room for you to rest. Afterwards you may go home safely.” As if she knew what you were about to say next, she added stubbornly, “If you want it then get in the car.” 

“But my truck—”

“Give them the keys and they will take it to the garage. It will be there when you go home.”

Given no other choice you heeded her command and climbed into the luxurious vehicle that took you up to the royal abode.

The car pulled up at the front court of the Manor. Standing at the top of the stairs were the Queen of Tenebrae and Prince Ravus, as well as Lucis’ monarch—King Regis Lucis Caelum and his son Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum. Lunafreya bounded up the steps and embraced her eager mother and brother.

“Oh, my child,” Queen Sylva crooned. They were about the same height, the Queen might be a slight bit taller. “I thought something horrible had happened to you. The Sanctum alerted us early in the morning that you are missing. I nearly fainted.” 

Lunafreya caressed her mother’s face. “I’m very sorry, Mother. I’ve caused you worry. As you can see, I’m safe and sound. My friend actually drove me all the way here because I wish to see you very much.”

The Queen and Prince Ravus finally acknowledged you, and you tumbled into a deep bow. You would much prefer to have your elders critique the hell out of your academic performances than to have five pairs of royal eyes boring holes into you all at once. You were  _ not _ prepared for this turn of events. “G-Greetings Your Majesties and Your Highnesses,” you stuttered.

Queen Sylva’s voice was elegant and gentle, like a spring breeze. “Lunafreya’s friend? My daughter rarely steps outside of the Sanctum. How did you both come to know each other?”

You didn’t know what to say.  _ Oh, you know, how normal friends meet nowadays: climbing up their window and trying to rob them,  _ was not exactly the best story to tell, unless you wanna get arrested on the spot.

“I met Y/N when she came to the Sanctum to pray,” Lunafreya cut in, saving you from embarrassment standing there fidgeting for an excuse. “She’s fascinating. We became close right away.”

“Is that so?” said Queen Sylva. “Well, Miss Y/N, please come inside. I assume your journey here had been tiresome. A rest is well due.”

You were surprised that she didn’t throw you into the dungeon for sneaking her daughter out of her safety zone. You smiled and bowed as gracefully as you can, and then catching Prince Noctis’s stare. He was a very handsome man—gorgeous dark hair, a slender figure, and those eyes. What people wouldn’t give to be regarded by those. You’d said the same about Prince Ravus’s too. Hey, you couldn’t help it, okay? You were one of millions who liked to fantasize. You caught yourself gawking back and heat rose up your face. He was somewhat timid when he inclined his head, and you returned the gesture.

~

The orange sun prodded rudely at your eyelids as it began to slip behind the horizon. You got up and took a quick shower, your stomach already growling when Lunafreya visited with a food tray which had your stomach jumping for joy. The maid set the food down on the coffee table before politely taking her leave. You tucked into the meal, etiquette forgotten, causing Lunafreya to stifle a giggle.

“Don’t laugh,” you said, tossing a piece of fried potato into your mouth. “This is really good.”

“I thought you’d be hungry, so I had them prepared a light meal for you before supper.”

“I’m staying for dinner too?”

“Unless you absolutely must leave. I’d prefer you to stay a little longer. Here.” She pushed a jewelry box to you. “As promised.”

You took up the prism, there was the small engraving of your family crest on its smooth surface. Lunafreya had kept it in excellent condition, although it was almost impossible to break or damage. “Would you like to have your fortune told?” she asked, gesturing to the crystal.

You took her up on it because why not? Having  _ the _ head oracle to tell your fortune was another experience that streetside fortune tellers (mostly scams) couldn’t hope to beat. She closed your fingers around the prism, shut her eyes, and inhaled a deep breath. Her hands were warm and gentle like morning sunlight and you felt yourself relaxing to the pleasant sensation. Then her eyes slowly opened, blue and clear, like sky marbles.

“So...?”

She gave the sweetest smiles, you swore. “A really good one. Want to know? Or you want a surprise?”

If it was good then you’d prefer to let it surprise you instead. “No. I don’t like spoilers.”


	3. Chapter 3

Never in a million lifetimes would you dream of sitting with monarchs around the dinner table. You had never felt more out of place in your life. Maybe it was a mistake to stay. King Regis and Prince Noctis were in Tenebrae at the Queen’s invitation. For what purpose, you would soon find out.

“Today is a wonderful day indeed,” said Queen Sylva at the head of the table. You thought this was the happiest she ever was in a long while. Her eyes were crinkled with endless mirth. “As we had discussed earlier; should my daughter wed Prince Noctis of Lucis, she is to be exempted from her duty as head prophetess.” She turned to Lunafreya, something bittersweet in her gaze. “You have endured and sacrificed so much, Mother cannot bear to see you isolated from the world, without a chance at life of your own choosing. A chance to spread your wings. As selfish as this arrangement is, I only wish for your happiness, sweet girl.”

Lunafreya didn’t share her mother’s joy at the announcement, however. You were genuinely happy for her, but her quietness told this wasn’t a happy thing. “Mother,” she spoke gently. “I...I can’t.”

A baffled look came across the Queen’s face. “What do you mean? You and Noctis are very close. You agreed to it earlier.”

“Yes.” She stole a glance at you next to her. “But now that I think about it...I don’t want to marry just yet.”

“Why the change of mind?”

Lunafreya and Prince Noctis met each other’s gaze from across the table—something silently shared between them. “You haven’t precisely asked Noctis if he’s all right with this. He may have agreed out of obligation. What about how he truly feels?”

Queen Sylva cut to King Regis then to Noctis. “Noctis, dear, what are your thoughts?”

His attention skimmed around the table, and for some reason, he lingered on you for a beat longer before looking away. “I...I’d prefer to have marriage as last priority at the moment. I truly want the best for Luna, but I don’t want her to marry someone she doesn’t love. It’s not much different from caging her in again.”

King Regis nodded in understanding. “Noctis is right. We should consider more thoroughly of their sentiments on this matter. A forced marriage is no different than a wall-less confinement. They should make the decision, Queen Sylva.”

Queen Sylva’s initial merriment dimmed, but agreement lightened the deep lines on her regal face.

“Is there not a secondary priestess to inherit the position should the head oracle becomes no longer eligible?” Prince Ravus, who had been silent throughout the entire dinner discussion, had lastly spoken up. “Is it not long-term?”

“Yes, they can only be a temporary substitute. The master seat must be ordained by the above,” Lunafreya informed. “If the head oracle position is empty, orders and messages from the heavens cannot be heard.” She smiles ruefully. “It’s alright. When the Sanctum comes to retrieve me, I will go willingly. I’m content just to be home with you today.”

You never knew the iron-clad restrictions of the head prophetess when you’d offered to break her out of her protection jail. No matter where she was, her duty would forever follow, until an offer for her hand came to take her away, or death to lift the burden from her shoulders.

~

The night breeze brought along the scent of foliage and salt through your balcony. The moon was big and round against the star-spotted sky, bathing the land beneath in a sheet of silver. The Dawn Crystal in your hand glowed even more brightly under the pale light. You’d given your elders a call that you’d be returning home tomorrow with the heirloom and boasted to them that you dined with the royal families. And as usual, they were not impressed with your silly antics.

Lunafreya’s predicament still weighed heavily on your mind. You partly knew that your help was only temporary, but most of you had hoped that she could finally be free now. Guess it was only your wishful thinking.

A knock came at the door and you shoved the stone into the embroidered pouch hanging on your belt. You opened the door, and you froze. Of all the people in the palace you did not expect  _ him _ to grace you with his presence this time of night. “Y-Your Highness.” You bent in a swift bow. “What can I do for you?”

Prince Noctis stood uneasily outside your room. He looked  _ absolutely divine _ in just a button-up, with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, his tie loosened, the top buttons undid… You’d never seen royalty all tousled up like this and were totally checking him out. You snapped yourself out of it when he raised an eyebrow. 

_ Wonderful at being  _ so  _ discreet, Y/N. He’s Lunafreya’s friend, for crying out loud. _

“Uh…I want to talk to you,” he said awkwardly. 

“About what?”

He looked up and down the corridor, making sure no one saw him visiting a random girl’s room past decent hours. “Can I come in?”

You stepped aside to let him in and then sat down on the cushioned chair next to the settee he was on. “You want to talk about...”

“How’d you bring Luna here?”

Crap. Were you in trouble after all?

“Um...my truck?”

“I meant what she promised you that you agreed to sneak her out of the Sanctum? You do know they’ll throw you into their dungeons and inflict the most brutal punishment they have in their book if they catch you, right? You basically kidnapped their master oracle.”

“ _ If _ they caught me, that is,” you scoffed. “They don’t even know if their human goddess either ran away by herself or abducted by aliens. And we made a bargain—she returns something that belonged to me in exchange for her... _ temporary _ freedom. I didn’t know she was tied up that badly.”

“What did she return?”

_ Is it good to show him? _ What harm would it do since he had no clue what it really was? Feeling safe, you presented the stone to him. It pulsed in his hand, filling the space between you with its moonlight glow. “A family heirloom,” you said.

He examined it studiously, turning it around to look at each side. “It looks magical.”

“I wish it is,” you quipped, not confirming his statement, and then remembering a certain someone that had you grumbling under your breath, “...turn his guts inside out and fry him like a chunk of meat.”

“Yikes,” he said, handing the crystal back. “I’m glad I’m not on your bad side. Who hurt you?”

“Some bastard. Whatever. He’s not even worth mentioning.”

“You sound like you’re into him.”

_ “Excuse me?” _

“I’m joking.”

You may have had admired that stupid burglar for his sympathetic deeds, but a thief was just a thief, no? If he chooses, he could turn his objective onto anyone—rich or not. Corrupt or not. Your interest in him was strictly out of spite. ...Right?

“You okay?” The prince’s tentative voice brought you back. “Look, I’m sorry about what I said. I don’t mean to offend you.”

“No, Your Highness” you answered quickly, straightening up in your chair. “I just got some stuff in my head, that’s all.”

“Prince Noctis or Noctis is fine.”

“Wow. That’s very casual.”

“You seem pretty cool, you don’t bristle up like a paranoid alley cat around me. Most others do when they talk to me.”

“‘Paranoid alley cat?’” you repeated. “How’d you know alley cats are paranoid?”

He shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t know. That’s why they hide in there, right? In the dark.”

You shrugged too. “Meh, I guess. I usually have a mental image that all royalties walk and talk like how they dress. But you seem very chill, Prince Noctis. I like it.” He glanced away at that, and you could make out a hint of pink dusting his cheeks. You blinked. You had no idea you could make a  _ prince _ blush like a bride. Seems there’s always a first for everything. “My, who knew behind that princely suit is a shy hombre who gets red at a mere compliment.”

He glared and you tossed your hands up, although you couldn’t hide your amusement from showing. “Sorry. Taunting is in my nature, I couldn’t help it.”

He rarely smiled in the tabloids, and you felt a surge of pride to be able to get one out of him now. His baby blues reminded you of Phantom’s. The thought of the other man dimmed your mood. You hadn’t seen him since that night when he tried to strike a deal with you. Yet you doubted you’d be seeing the last of him.

“It’s late,” he said, checking his watch. “Sorry for bothering you.”

“Not a problem. I enjoy our chat.”

He grinned this time, and your heart did a somersault, a double backflip, and an ultimate slam dunk inside your ribcage. Anyone with eyes would be pulled right under that spell. 

He winced when he stood and his hand flew to his obliques. You hadn’t noticed the paleness of his face until now. He waved you off when you tried to help. “It’s nothing. My friend beat my ass good in sparring. I’ll be fine.” He left the room, the door clicked shut behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tout le monde, here is the final part! hope ya like it! :D
> 
> The Headmaster is suppose to be a blood family member, so feel free to add your dad or your grandpa, or uncle, great-grandpapa, great-great-great-grandpa and whatnot lol

You pressed your hands to your ears in hope to warm them as you wait for him to arrive. Phantom had left you a note after you’d returned from the palace saying to meet him tonight in the small woods behind your school. Alone. 

He was a scumbag of a scumbag. It was cold out and he had the balls to be late to his own rendezvous.  _ Stupid thief. _ But for some ungodly reason, your heart raced like mad; certainly you ain’t a slight bit eager to see him but thrilled to finally had him tied like a hog. You spun around and nearly jumped out of your skin. 

“Gods, you hella scared me. A sound is much appreciated, thank you.”

He was smiling behind his mask, his eyes crinkling proudly at having evoked the reaction he wanted. Your hand itches to slap that mask off his face and find out what asshole hid beneath it. “Well, you should’ve sensed me coming,” he said. “Dull perception, you gotta work on it. I could’ve knocked you out, or worse—killed you, and you’re done just like that.”

You decided against the compulsive urge to reply with your fist and calmed yourself. “What makes you so confident you’ll get what you want tonight?”

“I like to think I’m very capable.” He amended when your frown deepened. “I want to formally apologize for what I did. I hurt some of your fellow classmates, I’m genuinely sorry. I know apologies are just words but I’m willing to atone.”

His eyes were two oceans trapped in spheres and were pulling you into their depths, you found it hard to look away. There’s something about not knowing and the anticipation that made him so alluring. And thanks to Prince Noctis’s joke now you’d become hyper aware of your mixed opinions about this frustratingly conflicting guy.

He was a criminal, yeah, one who target the corrupt rich to help the poor. You admire that about him. At one point, you even wished you could go on those adventures with him—not that burglary was an appropriate pastime to begin with. Still, you lowkey thought it’d be fun.

Some part of you wished to help him after learning his reason. But heirlooms were not something to be lent. And you doubted your elders would agree to it. You felt your dislike towards him was beginning to fade.

“Come with me,” you said finally. “Whether you could convince my stone-cold masters is up to you.”

~

You snuck in from the back gate, crossed the empty courtyard, looking out for passing schoolmates or instructors who might be returning from the evening’s last classes; no need to rouse the entire facility about what you were up to. If you were caught you wouldn’t be able to explain yourself why you were creeping inside the campus with this guy.

On quiet feet, you raced down the dim outdoor halls to the elders’ study when a shadow stepped out from between two stone columns, halting you to a screeching stop, causing Phantom to run into you. 

“Second Master,” you gasped.

The older woman stepped into the lamplight, her hair a gray sheet down her back, and eyes as dark as obsidian went from you to Phantom and back again, suspicion running through her mind, yet her blank face didn’t show it. “Where are we going? And why are we leading this familiar gentleman inside our premises?” Her voice was smooth and calm and chilly, like a stream at midnight.

“Er...I’m taking him to the elders,” you stammered. “He has a request to make to you.”

“A request?” Second Master narrowed her eyes. “Your initial attempt did not go as successful, now you have returned to plead for the L/N’s treasure. A bold lad that you are.”

Phantom stepped up. “I apologize for my previous offense. It was wrong of me. I’m here to make amends.”

A silence hung in the air while Second Master considered his apology. A moment passed before she quietly turned and walked away. “The court,” was all she said before disappearing out of sight to, you guessed, inform the other masters.

The court. That usually meant a challenge was about to take place. Or, a chill ran down your spine—the offender would have their fingers cut off.

~

Phantom now stood before the three headmasters of the school: the Headmaster, Second Master, and Third Master. A crowd formed a large circle around them; students and teachers bearing witness to what was about to be this evening. Swords and axes were lined up on the long table behind the three elders, and you prayed that no one would be losing their limbs or blood tonight.

“Phantom the Elusive Thief as they call you,” the Headmaster addressed in an authoritative voice, his severe gaze practically searing into the masked criminal before him, “have delivered your sincerest regret to us and presenting in person to make atonement. I commend your bravery, young man. Your fear of your mother’s illness led you to take by force our family’s Dawn Crystal. I understand your need to save your mother. However, an heirloom is not to be shared, as you would not lend your own family treasure to others. Tell me, why should I allow you it?”

Phantom straightened up, squaring his shoulders as he replied with confidence. “You’re right, Headmaster, heirlooms aren’t bargaining chips. And I wouldn’t want anyone touching my family’s priceless objects. But I want to know this—the crest on the Dawn Crystal originally belonged to a group of traveling nomads. Your house never had a signet before taking their symbol.” The headmasters pursed their lips in an unhappy line, and Phantom was enjoying their reaction. “You’re a family of blacksmiths and they were a circle of fighters—a perfect combination, ain’t it? You let them settle with you, and slowly, you merged lines; your house overruled and their valuables fell under you. So is it stealing or deception?”

You stiffened. How did he know this? Only you and the members of your household had knowledge of how your family came into possession of the crystal. The thief could possibly have snaked into the library’s private archives to get some leverage, else there was no other way he could’ve known.

“So you are saying we’d cheated for our crystal and that makes you permissible to steal it from us?” the Headmaster asked.

“No, I just find it interesting that while the crystal belongs to you yet also not at the same time.” Phantom slipped his gloved hands in his jacket pockets. “In the end, there’s no reason for you to lend it to me. You’re still in charge of it. But if a desperate person is willing to do and give anything for a chance to use it for a harmless cause, wouldn’t you at least consider his plea?”

The elders shared a look with one another, decisions made wordlessly. Then Third Master stepped forward; he was an imposing man, still built like a warrior despite his age. “Normally we cut off the fingers of those dared to disturb the sacred burial chamber.” He grabbed a longsword from the table and leveled the sharp point at Phantom. “We give you a challenge. If you win, we will consider your request.”

You were relieved they weren't going to resort to any horrible and gory punishments. You’d seen others went through the awful ordeal before, but you really couldn’t bring yourself to watch them chop off Phantom’s fingers.

Third Master selected seven students from the crowd. “They are some of our best fighters; top in their classes. Render them incapacitated in twenty minutes or less. Can you do it?”

“That’s not fair,” you cried out, and shrunk back at his menacing glare. He gauged Phantom.

“No problem,” Phantom said frivolously, donning the protective gear given to him and weighing the sword in his hand.

This was crazy. No matter how competent he was, he couldn’t possibly take on seven of them all at once. Third Master was seriously trying to get him lose more than a few phalanges. But Phantom was not afraid or discouraged—at least not what you could see on the outside, with him behind padded armor and mask.

The headmasters exited the circle and the crowd gathered along the side of the courtyard, giving the combatants the entire field for their match. Third Master raised one arm up—and swung down. “Fight!”

In the beginning, Phantom moved with the swiftness and agility of a hunting bird, his strikes were powerful and vicious. The students were equally on par, working into a formation to take down their one opponent. Phantom took down two students in six minutes; an incredible feat, you wondered where he learned to fight like that. In the ten minute mark his chest was heaving heavily. One fighter struck him from behind, Phantom rolled back up unsteadily on his knee.

Something wasn’t right. Clearly, he was having difficulty gaining his bearings yet he pushed on, incapacitating two more fighters in a span of a few minutes. A girl knocked his sword out of his grip and landed a harsh kick to his stomach. He skidded a few feet across the ground before coming to a stop. He grunted in pain, clutching his abdomen area. 

The girl stamped a foot on his chest. “Are you done? Where’s that confident from earlier?”

This was not good, you broke from the crowd. “Wait! He’s injured!” The female student moved away and you gathered Phantom onto your lap. “Masters, he’s not well! We need to get him to the infirmary immediately!”

“Goddamnit,” he groaned. “I got three more left.”

You carefully helped him out of his gears. “Shh. Let’s get you patched up.”

~

Phantom convulsed as you dabbed his wound with antiseptic. “Bear with me. It doesn’t look too bad, that’s a good thing.” You tried not to be obvious eyeing his bare torso while checking for other injuries. He was lean, with smooth, flawless skin stretched across softly defined muscles. It was hard not to gawk.

“I thought I was gonna die,” he said.

You looked up. He seemed fine now—his breathing stabled and was no longer trembling. He regarded you with that same playful glint as he always did. You focused on his tending again. “Should’ve said something before ripping your wound open, Prince Noctis.” 

At first he went still under your ministration, when you looked back up he was watching you quietly. “Sharp mind,” he said. “Since when?”

“Just confirmed it. Your wound is on the same spot where you clutched it last time. And I thought you sounded familiar.” You patched up his puncture wound and pulled his shirt back down. “Don’t move too much. I’ll check up on you later.”

He grabbed your hand when you stood. “I didn’t mean to keep it from you.”

“Your injury?”

“Of who I am. I knew who you were when we met in Fenestala Manor and pretended that I didn’t. You hate Phantom and I knew you wouldn’t talk to me if I revealed that I’m actually him.”

“You came to me that night because of the crystal?”

“I wanted to be sure if the deal you made with Luna was for that purpose, so I could formally request to the headmasters as Phantom.”

He was still holding your hand, you sat back down on the chair. For some reason you didn’t feel like taking it back. There was something intimate in the way he played with your fingers, and your pulse raced. “I don’t hate Phantom,” you whispered. “Before, I just wanted to bring you in and let the elders deal with you. Now, I’m not so sure anymore. You’re doing it for your mom. I’ll do anything to save my mom too.”

“So you’ll forgive me?”

“Why do you care?”

He brought your hand up to his mask’s lips and pressed a kiss to it. “Because I care.” Even though it wasn’t a real kiss the sentiment was there, and out of surprise, you retracted your hand back. “You tried so hard to hunt me down that I can’t help but took an interest in you. You even came to Lucis once and hung me upside down in the alley.”

“I almost had you.”

“They don’t call me the Elusive Thief for no reason. I know you wanted to unmask and kiss me right then and there. That’s probably your real reason for chasing after me so hard, yeah?”

If he wasn’t a prince he would have had something fun coming for him. “I can’t hurt you even if I want to, good prince. But how did you not already get caught?”

“You want me to be? I have my ways. It’s fun messing with them. Hope they got the hint of my many expeditions.”

“Is that how you got this?” You pointed at his injured side.

“The last one was anticipating me. But not smart enough. Or fast.” He caught you staring at his mask. “What?”

“There’s a stain. Give it to me.” You didn’t tell him that you just wanted to see his face, but he didn’t need to know that.

He slipped the mask off, handing it to you. It was weird, seeing him in a casual hoodie, lying in bed in your school infirmary. Yet his fineness was all you could focus on. His face was pink, either from the heat in the room or shy about being seen without his veil—you doubted it was the former.

“Can I ask you something?” he said.

“What?”

“Are you...interested in me?”

You stared. This was the same young man who was embarrassed by small compliments yet had no problem asking people if they would blush for him. Certainly he was the type to turn beat red when you answered him  _ yes. _ Feeling mischievous, you leaned down to kiss his forehead when the door to the room swung open, and you shot up so quick and smashed the mask back on his face.

“Y/N, see us in our study for a minute.” Second Master left as fast as she came.

Noctis groaned. “Oww.”

“I’ll be back.” You hurried after your elder.

Since Noctis didn’t succeed in the challenge, the elders’ promise to re-evaluate his plea was forfeited. Noctis did not protest and accepted his failure in the match and left the school grounds in a stark mood. You felt bad, and so, you were gonna break the strictest rule of all and get the Dawn Crystal for him. You set a time and day beforehand to rendezvous with him at the same place as last time. 

~

He was already there by the time you arrived at the woods behind your school. He was cladded in his same black attire and white mask. You put the embroidered pouch in his hands. “Take it and go,” you wheezed. It was a hike getting here. “I dunno if anyone sees me coming out here so you gotta leave  _ now _ before they catch on.”

Noctis stashed the bag safely inside his jacket. “Thank you, Y/N. I owe you a thousand favors.”

“Yeah, you really do.”

Your mood already sinking as you watched him leave—but then he backtracked, lifting up his mask, and pulled you in for a kiss. Your face burned the hottest degree as his perfectly soft lips worked against yours with a controlled hunger that had you feeling tipsy. One arm around your waist, one gloved hand behind your neck to keep you close. The realization that he wanted you this much made your legs jelly and you curled your arms around his neck to keep from tumbling. 

Sadly the moment ended too soon, his eyes were glazed over as if he was drunk, and his face wore the deepest shade of red. Both of you were a blushing mess.

“You’re the best,” he whispered, and pecked your lips one more time before bolting into the fog and disappearing just like a phantom.


End file.
